


The Fantastic Four

by mylifeisloki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Legit just porn, M/M, No plot whatsoever, just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeisloki/pseuds/mylifeisloki
Summary: Steve and Natasha get together with Thor and Loki for some totally innocent fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever written anything like this before. It was originally done as a gift for the utterly amazing @frenchfreudiana and she encouraged me to post it on here as well.

“You’re insane.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “What about what I just said was insane?”

Steve gave her a look and started ticking off answers with his fingers, one by one. “One. Loki’s not exactly someone I trust when I’m in a vulnerable position. Two. I don’t need to compete with Thor. Three. How does a foursome even work? A threesome’s bad enough, but four…?”

“Come on, Mr. Creativity,” she interrupted, rolling over in bed to press her chest against his, their skin still a little heated from their latest round. Natasha easily rested her chin on his chest and Steve pressed his lips together, raising one eyebrow while he waited for the genius reasoning that was about to come out. “Think about it. They’re aliens. Totally inhuman beings. They’ve probably had orgies like they’re no big deal. It’ll be _fun_.”

The last time Natasha had said that something would be fun in that same tone, they’d managed to make the front page of the paper a headline revealing what looked like the whole of their relationship (that is, the fact that they were found having sex in the back of a parked car like two teenagers) to the whole world. “And you really think it’s okay to just jump into bed with Loki,” he reiterated, then paused. “Are you gonna let him---?” He made a face.

Natasha whacked his chest. “Not if you don’t want me to,” she shrugged. “Actually, I’d love to see you and Thor going at it for a little while…” She trailed off and licked her lips. “Hmm… All those muscles.”

Steve blushed a little and shook his head at her. “You’re terrible,” he complained lightly. “What makes you even think they’d be up for something like this?”

Natasha shrugged. “I mean, I did hear Loki commenting to Thor that you’re an ‘impressive man’,” she mused. “Granted, the translation was a little garbled being that I don’t know Old Norse that well. But…”

“…Fine,” he answered. “Fine. We can… approach them about it. But I want some ground rules before we start.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she said easily, leaning up to peck him on the lips. “You and your rules.”

And that was how Steve found himself sitting in the living room with Thor and Loki sitting as uncomfortably close as they always did, Loki’s bony hand resting possessively on Thor’s thigh. That was how he found himself leaning back beside Natasha, eyes on the two Asgardians as his girlfriend patiently explained that yes, they _had_ just proposed a foursome and yes, they were serious about it.

“I have to admit, I’m surprised,” Thor chuckled. “I had thought Steve would be a bit more… conservative.”

Loki smirked and Steve gave him a short glare. “I guess I’ll try anything once,” he answered. “Are you two in or not?”

For a moment, the two ‘gods’ turned and seemed to converse without actually saying anything. Loki gracefully lifted one shoulder for a moment and Thor smiled, leaning in to fleetingly touch the younger man’s jaw, swiping the pad of his thumb over Loki’s lower lip. Eventually, they both turned back to Natasha and Steve, and smiled. “Yes, I believe we are,” Loki answered. “And we look forward to it.”

“Hold on a second,” Steve interrupted. “Long as we’re actually talking about doing this, I’ve got some ground rules.” He tried not to notice Natasha fondly rolling her eyes at him and started listing them without hesitation. “One: Condoms if you’re gonna be with Nat. Two: No bruises left on Nat. Three: If she says stop, you stop immediately—“

“We are not _animals_ , Steve,” Thor said defensively. “Do you really think I would _ever_ —“

Steve met his gaze and pressed his lips together until Thor got the picture. Oh. Oh, he was really talking to Loki, not to the both of them. Thor sighed. “Can you truly participate in this if you do not trust him?” He asked. “If you are uncomfortable, then…”

“I’m not uncomfortable,” Steve answered. “I’m not. I’m just not… sure what it’ll be like and I don’t like surprises.”

“You like surprises just fine,” Natasha added, reaching out to pat his thigh. “We’ll be alright. Steve just needs to warm up to you.” She looked to Loki, who really seemed more amused by Steve’s hesitation than anything else. “I heard what you said,” she murmured. “About Steve. I don’t think it’ll be hard for _you_ to drum up a little desire.”

Loki smirked and looked Steve up and down, which only succeeded in making both Thor and Steve raise their eyebrows. “Well,” he drawled. “You know better than anyone how tempting your soldier can be.”

To everyone’s surprise, he got right up and sat down on Steve’s other side, resting his hand on the soldier’s thigh so he could lean right into him. He did cast a furtive, knowing glance back towards Thor because he knew exactly what he was doing right now. “Tell me,” he mused. “Have you ever been with a man?”

Steve swallowed. The whole room could see how his Adam’s apple bobbed. “No,” he answered. “Can’t say that I have.”

“But you want to be,” he continued, sliding his hand up until he was seriously getting ready to turn this up several notches. “Hm? I bet you’ve thought about it, love. Putting me in my place.”

There was literally no good way to answer that. Steve could feel his cheeks warming up and he just… He wanted to say yes, and then clarify by saying that he wasn’t interested in fucking Loki into submission because that was just a fucking rude thing to think. Except it had definitely crossed his mind and he was pretty sure the trickster god of all people would know he was lying about it.

In the meantime, just to even the field, Natasha wandered over to Thor and draped herself over his lap. She smiled as one big hand came to rest on her knee and allowed herself to rake her fingers through his hair, tugging the band out to let it down. “What about you?” She asked. “Are you looking forward to a little change of pace?”

Thor smiled and let his hand wander up the side of Natasha’s thigh to her ass, where he delivered a light slap that made her jump and laugh. “I’ll take that as a yes,” she teased.

By the time Loki was nipping harshly the throbbing pulse point on Steve’s neck, there was an unspoken, unanimous decision to just go with what felt right and do this now. They were all into it, so why not? “I think—“ Steve groaned as Loki’s mouth moved down to bite harshly at his collarbone. “We oughta move this into the bedroom. _Someone’s_ bedroom. Just—fuck, _bed_.”

In about two seconds, Thor had Natasha scooped up in his arms and waited for Steve and Loki to get to their feet and follow. They did, but it was side by side and certainly not with an overwhelming amount of physical affection. The difference, of course, was that Natasha and Thor were already friends whereas Loki and Steve were… acquaintances, if that. But the minute they hit the bedroom the gods shared, Thor threw Natasha down to crawl over her, slotting their mouths together even as he began to tug her shirt up.

Eager to throw themselves into the fray and not be left behind, Steve and Loki exchanged a single look and decided to just go for it. Throw caution to the wind, Steve told himself. Making out with a psychotic Norse god wasn’t the most reckless thing he’d ever done. And so, that was how he found himself pressed right up against the wall with two thin lips attacking his own and two eager hands raking down the length of his chest. It would seem that competition was something of a kink here, probably because Loki was absolutely the jealous type and Steve was too goddamn stubborn to back down from a fight.

They pretty much devoured each other. Steve’s main objective was getting Loki’s belt off, and Loki did what he could to pull Steve’s shirt off without actually pulling away from him. Eventually, they landed on the bed right beside Thor and Natasha, who had gotten further along in the whole ‘undressing’ process than they had. Natasha was currently arching up against Thor’s mouth, which was coming off one nipple and eagerly seeking out the next.

Turning them over, Loki straddled Steve’s hips and began kissing and biting his way down the soldier’s chest, sneaking little glances at Thor and Natasha almost as often as Steve did. But all that kind of melted away as Loki nimbly unbuttoned Steve’s pants and dove in to mouth along the outline of his cock like it was just the most delicious thing in the world. Well, shit. Maybe he did want this.

All of a sudden, he and Natasha were both on their backs and being thoroughly worked over by two men with more experience than either of them could imagine. Thor had stripped Natasha bare and buried his face between her legs, and Loki had wrapped his lips around Steve’s cock with his pants only halfway down because he was too impatient to deal with little details like that. Steve turned his head to the side and met Natasha’s gaze, watching as she licked her lips and shuddered her way through what was probably quite the tongue-fucking, and he knew what he must look like to her; all messed, lips swollen, cheeks flushed.

Her hand found his and they gave themselves over to what was really happening in that moment, but it was with some glee that they both realized they’d get to watch each other come. Natasha’s brow creased when she came. The apples of her cheeks flushed and she arched her back hard as Thor finally pushed her over the edge and came up with her juices still clinging to his beard. Only seconds later, Loki triumphantly dug his nails into Steve’s thighs as the soldier came, swearing under his breath as he tried not to shove his hips up to ride it out.

Both men sat up and glanced at each other for a moment before immediately coming together for a hot, wet, open mouthed kiss worthy of any adult movie. God. Steve was getting hard again just watching it.

When they parted, Loki smirked and moved his gaze from a hungry-looking Thor to a very amused Natasha. “What do you say, love?” He ventured. “Do you think you can handle me?”

Natasha scoffed. “Oh, I can handle you,” she answered, crawling backwards on the bed to make room. “Show me what you’ve got.”

Loki grinned and crawled over her, but Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over so she could have at him. Loki looked appropriately surprised and Steve even laughed a little bit- that is, until Thor made his own presence known. He did that by settling his leg right between Steve’s knees and leaning down to brush their cocks together. The jolt that shot up Steve’s spine was more than enough to get his attention—hell, he even found his hands shooting out to grab Thor’s biceps as the god settled over him, slowly bringing their hips together and rocking his back and forth and _oh_ …

Steve let out a little, indignant huff as Thor caught his lips and kissed him deeply even as he continued rocking his hips in an even rhythm, slowly adding more weight as time went on. It wasn’t anything Steve could describe, but it felt like he was coming apart at the seams or something. And he wasn’t just a passive participant in this. No, he was kissing Thor back, possibly with even more fervor, hands sliding up to tangle in his hair and tug hard, dragging him even more deeply into their kiss.

Of course, he remained heedless of the eyes on them. Loki had already sat up to enjoy all Natasha had to offer and his eyes were now glued to the sight Thor and Steve made—just like Natasha’s. Together, trapped in some kind of stasis, they watched as Steve rutted his hips up against Thor's and let out needy little sounds. Honestly, those sounds were kind of foreign to Natasha, but they were most like the sounds he made when she went down on him.

At some point, Thor pulled away with Steve's full lower lip trapped between his teeth and both blondes turned to find their significant others blatantly staring at them. Thor released Steve's lip and grinned roguishly, but Steve flushed even more deeply and tried to hide his face a little bit. “Oh, don't even,” Natasha laughed. “You get it. I want to watch.”

Loki went ahead and leaned down to mouth over Natasha's chest, successfully winning her attention again. And Thor chuckled, leaning up to speak right into Steve's ear. “Will you let me fuck you?”

Steve couldn't have imagined being in this position, but a spike of arousal shot through him and he moaned right then and there, back arching up for more. “Y-Yeah.”

Thor reached into the bedside table to retrieve a small vial of what looked like oil. It certainly wasn't the commercial lubricant Steve had expected, but then again... why would he ever expect something like that from Thor? The second Thor leaned back to open the vial, Steve pushed himself up on his elbows, got the first real look at a completely naked Thor... and all of a sudden, he was really, really nervous.

“Um.”

Looking up in confusion, Thor smiled for a moment- before he realized what Steve was staring at. He dropped his gaze down to his own cock and huffed out a small, amused laugh. “Trust me, you can handle it,” he said easily. “I've bedded many warriors without your strength, Steve. And I'll be gentle.” For some reason, the smile and Thor's wink didn't actually make Steve worry any less. But he did trust the guy, so... well, he was doing this. Fuck it. No, fuck _him_.

Pushing his legs apart, Thor slipped a hand between them and Steve visibly jumped as two fingers brushed over his hole, spreading the cold lube over him. “Easy,” Thor chuckled. “Loki, tell him.”

Loki lifted his head up from where he was currently nipping harshly at Natasha's left breast and grinned. “Take my word for it, love. He'll keep you so satisfied, you won't ever be thinking about the pain.”

Huh. Well, that was oddly pacifying. Steve nodded and looked back to Thor, who pressed one finger right into him. He was slow about it, but the god made certain that Steve felt every little twitch and turn, which only made the first stroke against his prostate that much more powerful. “Oh... Do that again.”

Thor grinned the same devilish way he had before and repeated the motion, practically pulling Steve's hips off the bed as he tried to seek out _more._ “Eager,” Thor commented, pressing a third finger in now that Steve had adjusted to the first two. “Very eager. How do you like this, love?”

Steve didn't even understand what was happening at first, but the warm wave of electricity that shot through him a second later was clear enough. “Fuck,” he swore, back arching quite a bit as Thor did it again, this time rubbing at his prostate at the same time. The combined feeling had Steve clutching at the sheets and biting his lip to just try to control himself, but it was a moot point.

Thor had him just like that, right on edge, right up until the moment he lined himself up, took hold of Steve's hips, and slammed into him. The shout he pulled from Steve's throat was _destroyed_ , a sound so fucking obscene that both Loki and Natasha stopped what they were doing and looked to him instead. As Thor curled one hand around Steve's thigh for leverage and flattened his other hand on the soldier's stomach, so too did Loki lay back and allow Natasha to roll a condom onto him before lowering herself down.

As always, the sight of Natasha roughly rutting her hips down to seek out her own pleasure was something Steve wanted to see, but it was also something that had him reaching down to wrap his hand around the base of his cock in a harsh, unforgiving grip. Fuck no. Not yet.

He had thought that the thorough fucking Thor was giving him was kind of the highlight of this particular encounter, but he was so very wrong. At some point, Thor pulled him up and flipped them so he was laying beside Loki and Steve was sitting astride his lap. Well, that was different. With Steve and Natasha beside one another as well, it was easy to watch her for a moment and match the movements of his hips to hers, both hands on Thor's chest. Because it felt fucking amazing, okay? It felt better than Steve could have possibly imagined.

Eventually he sat himself up and Thor took hold of his hips while Steve turned to see-- Natasha staring right back at him. All of sudden, it felt so intimate to be there with her regardless of the fact that they were riding two different men. Natasha was the one to do it, but Steve was glad. She reached out and grabbed him on both sides of his head, yanking him into a filthy, open mouthed kiss that swallowed their moans. They did continue to move at the same time, but thankfully Thor and Loki made up for their distracted movements for the time being.

But when they pulled apart and turned their attention back to their respective partners for the evening, Thor and Loki decided that a little payback was never a bad thing. They inched closer to one another and the couple on top watched as Thor sucked Loki's lower lip between his own, deepening their kiss to the point where they could see tongues and teeth and God, it was... It was too hot, that's what it was.

Steve groaned and took Natasha's hand, lacing their fingers together as they simultaneously resumed rocking their hips and trying to get as much out of Loki and Thor as they possibly could. Once the bottom pair pulled themselves apart, they exchanged a look and sat up at the same time, both gods wrapping their arms around their respective partners to help the rhythm keep going. Steve's head tipped back at one point and Thor immediately dove in to mouth over his neck while Loki met Natasha's lips in something that looked more like a competition than a kiss.

When Natasha finally came, it was with a moan that she tried to hold back. Still, she shivered in Loki's grasp and he chuckled knowingly- that is, until she pulled off, slipped the condom off him, and took him right into her mouth again. He shouted in surprise and took hold of her hair, muscles jerking as he fought to hold on and eventually came hard _just_ as Natasha pulled off again, hitting her chin and covering his stomach as well.

Going boneless on the bed, Loki groaned and for a second there, Steve realized he'd never seen him so openly relaxed. With Thor, sure. But in general? No way.

But focusing on Loki wasn't something Steve could do right now because Thor flipped them over again and leaned down to kiss him roughly on the mouth, idly holding one of Steve's legs around his waist while the soldier tried to keep both around him. But the harsh, unforgiving, fucking _perfect_ thrusts of the god were jostling him up and up and up until Steve was gripping the headboard and then... Well, Thor wrapped his free hand around Steve's cock, swollen and flush as it was, and everything kind of went white.

When Steve could see again, he was staring up at a _very_ proud Thor. But Thor hadn't come, and that was just worrying. “Lemme--” He sat up weakly and reached for Thor, but Loki intercepted and had Thor sit up against the headboard while he straddled the blond's lap.

“It's my turn, love,” he said easily, obviously already having slicked himself up. Loki lowered himself onto Thor like a pro, like he'd done this a million times before and based on the way Thor groaned, immediately settling his hands on Loki's hips to aid in his movement, they probably had.

The most surprising moment was when Steve looked to Natasha to give her a somewhat tired smile and instead got a very eager redhead in his lap. Natasha wasn't just eager. No, she was practically frantic in the way she took him in hand, stroking him even now that he'd come once because she knew _very well_ that he could get hard again almost immediately. As their lips met, Steve melted right into it and allowed her pretty much whatever she wanted- and at the moment, she just wanted to get him hard again.

Sure enough, his back hit the headboard in no time and he sat beside Thor as Natasha lowered herself onto him, immediately bouncing in his lap with her thighs tight around him. As amazing as it was with Thor, this was what Steve was always going to come back to and he had to admit that this whole group thing was kind of exciting. Thor and Loki were so clearly meant for each other that it was scary and for a second... he liked to think that maybe Thor was seeing them the same way.

“You looked so good,” she panted lightly, nipping at his earlobe as Steve's hands found a familiar position; one on her ass, the other between them to rub at her clit. “Did you like that? Huh? Did you like having Thor's cock inside you?”

Steve's cheeks just flared up immediately and he tried not to notice both men beside them waiting for his response with bated breath. And hell, he couldn't _lie_. “Yeah,” he answered, leaning his head back a little to look up at her. “Yeah, I did. I loved it.”

Natasha moaned and rocked her hips a little harder, welcoming Steve's hand in her hair because he was still oversensitive and the second round was always a little more intense than the first. She knew that too, and she was likely banking on it. The second her fingers slid into his hair and gripped tight, he knew for sure that she was.

“You think-- you'd like it if I fucked you like that?”

Steve stopped and he just... he couldn't function for a second or two. “You-You wanna fuck me like that?” He asked, looking up to her and honestly, he wasn't sure why he'd expected anything but the look she was giving him; a look of total confidence and determination, mixed with something like arousal or disbelief or desperation.

“Yeah,” she answered. “Yeah, I want you to make all those pretty noises for me.”

God, that image was just too much. Steve pushed Natasha back and moved over her, heightening their second round with hard, pointed thrusts—that were eventually matched when Thor did exactly the same thing to Loki. And then it was a race. Thor and Steve exchanged this look and simultaneously decided that they needed to compete right now, because that was just who they were as people. Thor took hold of Loki’s cock and stroked him with each thrust, while Steve flattened his hand on Natasha’s belly so he could rub his thumb against her clit.

Loki’s back arched hard and Natasha reached up to grab the sheets for some kind of leverage, both closing their eyes hard against the sudden onslaught of determination. Thor managed to make Loki come first, but it was Steve that pulled the most noise out of Natasha. They wordlessly considered it a draw as the two blondes flopped onto their backs beside their respective partners and went in for a cuddle—something else they hadn’t known they had in common.

Loki grumbled about it a little bit, but Steve saw the smile he was sporting as Thor pulled him into his chest. And as for Natasha, she wrapped herself around Steve like an octopus; arms around his waist, legs tangled with his. She sighed as she let her cheek rest on his chest and Steve idly stroked her hair like he always did.

It was actually Thor who spoke up and broke the silence around them, earning two groans. “So. When will we be doing this again?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
